Conventionally, in clinical practice, a method of inserting a catheter through an artery of an arm or a leg and bringing the catheter to an organ, is used for the purpose of performing an examination or a treatment for an organ such as heart. In regard to this catheter manipulation, various simulators have been proposed to promote acquisition or mastery of the operation techniques. In addition to the training by means of computer simulators, simulators with which training practice resembling the actual feeling of catheter operation can be realized, have been suggested in recent years.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a training apparatus (simulator) that circulates a simulated blood (liquid) using a simulated organ and simulated blood vessels, which have elasticity and the like of the same degree as that of biological organs. It is described that by circulating a liquid, the labor required for the preparations or clean-up associated with the training can be reduced. Furthermore, training of a catheter operation based on X-ray imaging is enabled. It is also described that in the case of using a treatment unit that imitates the heart (heart model), the heart model can be caused to exhibit a movement close to pulsation (periodical contractile motion) by periodically varying the amount of supply of the liquid flowing into the heart model. Thereby, a training more closely resembling the reality can be carried out.